Ragnarok
by Tsubasa21
Summary: Crossover between the two Devil Survivor games. In this story all the characters are alive. Spoilers for both games. After the battle with Polaris Alcor appear in front of Hibiki saying that a new battle is about to start.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy**

Hibiki was asleep, it was one of the few sundays he had free since the New World creation six months ago. Even since that day he didn't use again the Demon Summoning App. Why would he use it? There were no more enemies left or any ordeal to test humanity still he kept it as a prove of his victory against Polaris. Or at least that was what he was thinking while he left his bed.

"Hello, Shining One" said a voice in a calm tone.

Hibiki quickly opened his eyes and turn to see a person figure standing just next to his bed, it was Alcor the new ruler and one of Hibiki's friends during the ordeal. "Alcor?" Hibiki said in a rather confused tone. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Akashic Stratum"

"I am" Said Alcor with his usual calm tone "As the new ruler of the Akashic records I can't allow me to left for a lot of time, but there is something you need to know about the future of the mankind"

Hibiki was surprised, if someone as Alcor said that he couldn't left the Akashic Records, it has to be something really important. "What is it?"

"There will be another ordeal" Alcor said "Well, rather than an ordeal is the battle of the end of the world: Ragnarok"

"Ragnarok?" Hibiki asked confused "What is that?"

"I guess that there are things that even you didn't know, but I'll explain it to you" Alcor said almost joking "Ragnarok is the name of the battles that was foresight when Polaris was in charge, this is known as the battle of the end, because all the gods of the Valhalla are going to be involved in the fight"

Hibiki was in shock after hearing Alcor's words. "Are you saying that this battle will be the cause of the world destruction?" Hibiki said trying to stay calm.

"Yes, in fact one of the most important battles will be held in Japan, more exactly in Mount Fuji, Loki and Heimdall are going to fight there"

"That's not the point!" Hibiki said almost screaming "What should we do about it?"

Alcor smiled. "Isn't obvious? You are going to take part in the battle and stop the gods that decided to destroy the world" Alcor said "But this time I won't be able to help you, and even if Yamato agree to help you I doubt that only you two would be able to stop all the battles"

'Even with Yamato, I won't be able to stop them' Hibiki thought "But, during the fight with Polaris he summoned Loki and I was able to defeated it"

"That wasn't the real Loki" Alcor said "During that fight he also summoned some shadow versions of your friends, well that Loki was one of those shadows too"

Hibiki's head started to hurt after hearing all this things. "Then what can we do about it?"

Alcor's figure started to vanished in the air but he said some las words before left "First you should tell to your friends about it I'm sure they would try to help you, fter that I will meet you again and tell you what to do"

Hibiki lay over his bed for a moment and try ti think about what Alcor said and how even without Polaris it still caused them problems. He didn't thought about it for a long time he left the bed, took a shower and started to do press buttons on his phone.

_Three days later..._

Hibiki called all his friends from the battle with Polaris, surprisingly only three people said they couldn't go to the meeting. Keita was having his test to be a Pro. Otome was busy with her work in the hospital and Joe was with his girlfriend in the Hospital. The rest of the people even Yamato and Ronaldo agree to meet in front of the Osaka castle on Wednesday.

Hibiki was the first one to arrive, it was pretty obvious given that he was the one who called the other ones. The next to arrive was Daichi and a couple of minutes later Io arrive. And after an hour and a half all the ex-members of JP'S were reunited. After a few moments of greetings and updates of the other ones lives they became silent.

Daichi was the first one to speak. "So Hibiki, why did you call us?" He said "It sounds like a pretty important thing when you call me"

"Yeah, it sound like you were pretty worried about it" Io said.

Hibiki nodded. "It's something really important, but I guess is gonna be better if you heard it from him" Hibiki said pointing next to him to an empty chair.

All of them look to the chair and not say anything until Daichi started to talk. "But Hibiki, there is no one..." Daichi tried to say but a voice stopped him.

"Greetings, it's been a while" Alcor said appearing in front of everyone.

Daichi roll over and almost fell to the ground. "What are you doing appearing like that?!" Daichi yelled "I could have died from an heart attack!"

"I apologize for that, it wasn't my intention to surprised you or kill you, at least that's what I can say for a simple god like me" Alcor said.

Those words surprised all the people more than Alcor himself. "What are you talking about?" Said Daichi.

"As you hear I won't kill any of you, but I can't speak for the gods of the Ragnarok"

"Ragnrok?" Yamato was the most surprised with this "Hibiki, is the Ragnarok going to happen anytime soon?"

"I can't say when, but according to Alcor it's going to happen before the month ends" Hibiki answer.

"Then what are we doing losing our time here?" Yamato said in a bossy tone "We should be preparing ourselves for the battle!"

"Hey, you two what are you talking about?" Said Hinako.

Yamato sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to explain it to the rest." Yamato started to talk about the Ragnarok and all the things related to it.

After his talk about it almost everyone had an idea of what was going to happen.

"Hibiki, do you have any plan?" said Ronaldo.

"Alcor said he would tell me something about how to defeat the gods" Hibiki said and then all of them look to Alcor.

"The best way to defeat a god is with another one" he said.

"So, are you gonna help us?" Daichi asked. "With your help we will defeat all the gods pretty easily, right?"

"No, I can't be out of the Akashic Stratum for too long, left the battles aside" Alcor said.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Daichi asked again. "We don't know about any other god"

"I already thought about it" Alcor said. "You will need to look for the help of the King of Bel"

**A/N: I'm gonna be uploading a chapter at least one for week, if not don't worry I'ts because I'm gonna take a pretty important text the next week.**

**A/N2: I had the idea after I completed the two games. The battle of Ragnarok, huh? I wasn't sure about what to do but this one seems pretty good for a crossover, anyway leave your ideas of how to improve the story, by the way my native language is the spanish, so if I made any mistake don't worry it's probably for that.**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own any of the Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Series, they belong to Atlus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Story**

"King of Bel?" Hibiki asked. "Is that a demon or some god?"

"Well, I can't say I know all about it, but according to what I know the 'King of Bel' is merely another title that is given to the Overlord of all the demons" Alcor answered "Even in all the time I've been looking to the mankind, I've barely seen any of the battles, but I can say that if you asked King of Bel to help you, it'll be easier to defeat Loki"

All the persons that heard this were in shock, not only they had recently know about a new ordeal, but also that they will need to ask the leader of all the demons to helped them. It was almost as if Alcor was saying 'There might be no way to save earth'.

"Hey, didn't you say that the best things against gods were gods?" Asked Hinako "I don't understand why we need to asked this 'King' if he is a demon and not a god"

"It's really simple" Alcor said "Gods and demons are two opposites forces, if you put two gods there will be a tie because of both similar status, but if you put a god against a demon there will be a winner, but the winner will certainly be the strongest"

"Basically, you are saying that even with his help if he is not strong enough we will lose, right" Yamato said.

Alcor remain silent for a moment, but then started to talk. "All of you were able to defeat Polaris, and created this new world using the summoning app that Polaris's sword created, I trust in your strenght to defeat the gods"

All of them feel that Alcor was not lying and after he said it was true that they had created this new world just to see how it was destroyed again?.

"Then, how can we find this King?" Hibiki asked. "You already said it was a demon, but the summoning app doesn't have a search function to locate demons"

"Demon?" Alcor asked "I never said that the King of Bel was a demon, I just said that he was the leader of them, he is a human like you"

The silence appeared again, but this was not a normal silence it was the kind of silence you will see when someone said something and you expect that he finish with a 'It was a joke'.

"A human?" Daichi said "You are joking right? There is no way a human could be the leader of all the demons"

"I'm not joking, the King of Bel is a human" Alcor said "It was also a surprise to me when I read about it in the Akashic record, but the battle for the throne of the king was held one year ago and the winner was a human I can say that for sure"

This time Ronaldo was the one to speak. "So, if he is a human how can we find it? A demon is something, but we can't be going from one place to another asking to the people"

"That's not a problem" Alcor said "You will need to asked to one of the contestant of the last battle"

"A contestant, so a demon right?" Hibiki asked "How do we do that? We don't even know who participated in the battle"

"Let me explain, the battle for the throne is between a special class of demons, this demons besides her superior strenght are also recognized because all of them have the 'Bel' in their names, I assume one of you might have one of this demons in the summoning app"

Hearing this they started to look in their cellphones for a demon with Bel, only Hibiki had one.

"I have one" Hibiki said "It's Beelzebub, should I summon him?"

Alcor nodded. A flash of light appeared and a big fly-figure started to appear in the middle of them.

"_I'm Beelzebub, also known as the lord of the flies, for a mere human to call me, it must be important" _Beelzebub said_._

"We want to ask you about the current King of Bel" Yamato said.

"_King of Bel..." _Beelzebub said_ "I won't forgive the current king, the way he defeat me as if I was nothing more than a normal demon, it's something I won't forget that boy"_

Hibiki was curious about what kind of person could made someone like Beelzebub look like aa normal demon.

"Then answer" Yamato said "How is this King of Bel?"

_"The current King of Bel, is a human as old as you" _said pointing Hibiki "_His blue hair and those headphones he used in our battle last year, are something I won't forget. Now if you excuse me I already said all I know about it so I'm leaving" _Beelzebub said before dissapeared in a flash of light.

"So, last year, blue hair and headphones" Daichi said "That's not something to work on"

"That might be the case, but there is a way to know who is he" Yamato said "But if we are going to look for him we need to go to the JP's branch"

All of them doubted about what Yamato said but if he actually had a way to found the person they're looking for they would have to believe in him. A moment later all of them started to walked toward the closest JP's branch, but before they left Alcor disappeared saying he had to go back to the update the Akashic records. They say good bye and started to walk.

Around thirty minutes later in the Jp's branch Yamato started to explain how to find the King of Bel.

"Last year, during the Tokyo lockdown I sent two groups of five people, according to their reports a religious group called 'Shomonkai' manage to create a summoning device, so if we used the grabations that were taken after the lockdown we might be able to find someone that fits in the description, I'm gonna work in that so, you can go and do something else"

Apparently Yamato was serious about this, the Ragnarok must be something really bad to make him act as someone friendly. They decide to left and talk in one of the room about what they could do against the gods, and thirty minutes later Makoto appeared and said they had found something. Walking to the main room in the big screen they saw a person with blue hair and headphones almost as tall as Jungo walking out of the lockdown with a guy that was wearing a hat and a girl with red hair and other one with purple hair and some kind of ornament on her head.

"Is that...?" Daichi asked.

"We can't be sure but he is the only one that fits with the description, Fumi already look for him in the files we had and apparently his name is Kazuya Minegishi and lives in Tokyo" Makoto said "We'll be looking if someone else fits with the description, but I suggest you should go home and rest, we will send you the information about his house, so you should try to rest and tomorrow a group of people will go and see if he is the King of Bel"

With this all the people in the room left to their respective place using the terminal, and agree to meet in the Tokyo branch the next day.

**That was chapter two, I had problems with this one, as I said I had a really important test this weekend and couldn't write almost nothing. But anyway, if you like the story and want to give any idea leave a review saying how to continue.**

**P.S: If you are wondering how Hibiki got Beelzebub I suggest you to play the game in New Game+ that will solve all your questions about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

That night Hibiki couldn't sleep, it wasn't because all the things that happen during the day, it was because he was thinking about the King of Bel. During their meeting in the JP's branch, he saw a guy with blue hair and headphones, but it didn't look like the leader of the demons, it looked pretty strong sure, but not in a way to made someone like Beelzebub look like a normal demon. He started to remember his battle against him and still it was way too strong for a person to defeat it.

The sun appeared faster than usual and for someone that couldn't sleep it was something difficult, Hibiki wondered what to do, but a few minutes after hid breakfast he left to meet with his friends. As always they agreed to meet in the JP's branch, as that was the only place that they could use to talk about demons without look suspicious.

This time Hibiki saw that everyone but Yamato were there, Joe was the first one to talked to him.

"Yo, Hibiki it's been a while" he said in his usual tone.

"Yeah, I was hoping to meet again, but not for something like this" Hibiki answered almost joking.

"I see, you're as funny as usual that's good" Keita said walking towards Hibiki.

"Keita, I heard you took the test to become a pro" Hibiki said "How did it go?"

"What do you expect?" He said in his usual arrogant tone "I passed, if I had to fight a human the only person strong enough to stand a match is you"

"Really?" Hibiki asked "Well, I guess you could teach me a couple of things about boxing, according to Alcor this time the opponents are not simple demons"

They continue their talk and ten minutes later Yamato appeared with some folders. "I guess the introductions are over, because there are some important things to discuss"

Hearing this all of them started to walked to a table. "After all our research we found that only one person match with the decription we have" Yamato said turning on the screen to display the image of a blue haired teen with two big headphone that almost made him look like an insect. "This is Kazuya Minegishi, the Overlord"

"He doesn't look like the leader of the demons" Keita said.

"It doesn't look like one certainly, but there are some things about it that caught our attention." Yamato said "Makoto, could you tell them"

"Of course" Makoto said "The first important thing besides his appearance is his family"

"What about it?" Asked Daichi.

"His cousin Naoya Minegishi, was able to create a summoning app"Makoto said.

The room remain silent. It wasn't the fact that there was a summoning app before, it was the fact that a mere human could create one before Alcor.

"The other thing is that during the ordeal of Polaris some of our cameras caught him summoning some demons to protect people in danger"

Everyone sighed in relief, if he summoned demons to protect people it was obvius than he had to be a good person.

"So, how are we going to contact him?" Jungo asked.

"It's not going to be difficult" Yamato said "After all he lives here in Tokyo, so for the time being the best we can do is to divide in two groups one will meet him in Tokyo and the other one is going to stay here to help with the preparations for the battle, I suggest only four people to meet him in Tokyo"

"I go" Hibiki said.

"Me too, I want to meet this king" said Keita.

"I'll go, it's been a while since I went to Tokyo" said Joe.

"I want to go too" said Fumi "I want to ask a couple of things to the person that created the summoning app"

"Then it's decided, you should leave and we will send you the current location of the King, the rest of you come with me" Makoto said.

The group said goodbye and started to walk to the door.

**Meanwhile in a small bar in Omotesando...**

A tall man was standing behind the counter cleaning the glasses he would use for that night. It was a normal day until two persons entered the business.

"Yo Gin-san"

"Atsuro and Kazuya?" Gin said "What are you doing here?"

"We were visiting Naoya" Kazuya said "Apparently he's been working in a new version of the Comps and need our help"

"Well, I understand that Atsuro can help him with the programming, but what did you do?"

"He used me as a battery" Kazuya said resting his head on the counter.

"He means that Naoya used his powers as the energy for the summoning app" Atsuro said.

"Is that right?" Gin asked "For you to use your powers like that?"

"Don't worry about it" Kazuya said "Amane has been training me to know how to use them"

"Well if you say so..." Gin said "But why is he working on another version of the Comps?"

"Who knows, maybe he is just trying to made a revolution against God again, but as he is using Kazuya's power I doubt it"

"Yeah, I can't imagine Kazuya helping him for that" Gin said laughing "But anyway, do you want anything to drink?"

During the time Kazuya and Atsuro were at Gin's bar, Hibiki and his friends were walking around. "So, is he in a bar?" Hibiki asked.

"Apparently the owner was also in the Tokyo lockdown" Joe said "JP's sure is very useful when it comes to things like this"

"Let's just find him, I want to ask him about the inventor of the summoning app" Fumi said.

"Yeah, I want to see how strong is this King too" Keita said.

'I doubt he will come with us if I left this two talk to him' Hibiki thought. When they arrive to the place Hibiki opened the door, the place was empty with the exception of Kazuya, Atsuro and Gin.

"Sorry, we aren't open yet" Gin said.

"Don't worry, we just want to ask if you know someone call Kazuya Minegishi." Joe said.

"That would be me" Kazuya said rising his head from the table. He started to walk towards them, as he got closer all of them feel something rare with the teen presence, it was the presence they feel from the demons, but at the same time it was a calm one. "What do you need?"

"Are you the King of Bel?" Keita asked without hesitation.

Kazuya, Atsuro and Gin were in shocked after hearing this, the number of people that knew about that was so small, yet they knew about it. Atsuro and Gin walked next to Kazuya.

"How do you know about it?" Atsuro asked.

"Let's just say that certain person told us about you" Joe said.

"That's not the case" Gin said "Obviously you are not regular people, so you must have a reason to come here just to meet Kazuya"

"Well, we need Kazuya's help to defeat the gods" Hibiki said.

**A/N: It's been a while since the last chapter, but it was because a friend lend me Persona 3 Portable and you could picture the rest. I was thinking in include Yuzu in the chapter, but I haven't thought about if I should use the 'Yoohoo' from the english game or the 'Sodeko' fron the origimal japanese. Anyway, if you guys want leave a review about how is the story going and possible ideas for the future I'll try to include some of them. **

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reason

"Fight the gods?" Kazuya asked.

"We know you are pretty strong so if you help us it will be easier" Hibiki said.

"How should I put it..." Kazuya said.

"Actually, I don't know how you get information about Kazuya, but you should know that he already had the choice to kill God, but he refuse" Atsuro said.

"God?" Hibiki asked "You mean like the actual creator of all the things?"

Kazuya nodded. "It was actually an idea from my cousin..." Kazuya tried to answer but was stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Naoya Minegishi, right?" Fumi asked. "Could you ask him to come, I need to ask him some things about the summoning app"

"You know about the summoning app too..." Kazuya said "Okay, I'll call him"

"Kazuya, is that alright?" Gin said.

"If they know about all that, it must be something important" Kazuya answer turning to see Hibiki's group again "It might take a while for him to come so, could you wait?"

"Sure" Hibiki said.

Kazuya walked with his cellphone to the other side of the room and started to talk. A couple of minutes later he came back and said that Naoya was coming to the bar.

"Then, can I ask something?" Atsuro said.

"Sure" Hibiki said "We were the ones that came out of the nowhere so I guess we can answer some questions"

"I see" Atsuro said "Then, how do you know Kazuya is the King of Bel?"

"A friend told us about Kazuya-san and the summoning app" Hibiki answer.

"Ok, but how did you find him? Tokyo is pretty big" Atsuro asked again.

Hibiki wasn't sure how to answer that, if he did answer he would need to tell them about JP's, so he turned to see Fumi just to see her nodded.

"There's no point in hiding JP's from them, if we need his help, sooner or later we'd need to show him" Fumi said.

"JP's?" Atsuro said "What is that?"

"Well, before I told you about JP's you must know that is a secret government agency that is in charge of the demons and all posible attack they do" Fumi answer.

Atsuro sighed "You know, if it weren't because you are here I wouldn't believe that, I assume that JP's is using some kind of summoning app too"

"You're pretty smart to guess that" Fumi said.

"It's the only way I can think in you guys fighting demons, last year during the Tokyo lockdown, we met a soldier and she told us that weapons were useless against demons" Atsuro said "Then my last question would be, how did you create a summoning app?"

Hibiki started to think in a way to answer that, he could say JP's create the app but then he would need to tell them about how some students get the app.

"I guess I can answer that" said a voice.

Suddenly all of them turn to see Alcor in the table next to them.

"Kamiya Eiji right?" Alcor said "Could you bring me a cup of coffee?"

"Who are you?" Kazuya said "Are you one of his friends?"

"You must be Kazuya Minegishi" Alcor said "Nice to meet you"

Kazuya looked Hibiki's way waiting for a response.

"He is Alcor" Hibiki said "He is the one who told us about you and he is the creator of our summoning app"

"I see, but how did he enter here without us noticing?" Gin said bringing Alcor a cup of coffee.

"Well, he is also supernatural being with god-like powers, but he can't help us in the battle against the gods"

"God-like powers?" Kazuya sighed "You sure know a lot of rare people"

Alcor that had been drinking his coffee started to talk. "Then I guess I should tell all of you about the battle"

Some minutes later after Alcor ended with his narration Naoya appeared.

"Kazuya, you know I'm busy with the new version of the Comps, so it better be good..." Naoya said, but after he saw the worried look on his cousin face he stopped. "What is it?"

"Naoya Minegishi I assume" Alcor said "Or should I call you with your original name?"

"Alcor..." Naoya said.

Everyone were in shocked after hearing Naoya said his name.

"Do you know him?" Atsuro said.

"I can't say I don't" Naoya said "During one of my reincarnations I was able to meet him but it was for a short time so I just forget about it, but thanks to him I got the script for the summoning app"

"That time the technology wasn't like the one you had today, but I see that you were able to create a version of the app" Alcor said.

"What are you doing here?" Naoya asked.

"Ragnarok battle will be held by the end of the month, we need Kazuya's help to defeat the gods" Alcor said.

"Ragnarok" Naoya sighed "This will be a trouble I haven't finished the Comps, I don't have all the parts yet"

"So you know about it?" Kazuya asked.

"Of course, Loki came to my apartment a week ago and told me about it" Naoya said with a smile on his face.

'Loki visited him' Hibiki thought 'Kazuya also knows a lot of rare people'

"I guess, I should have know that" Kazuya said "Do you have any plans to defeat the gods?"

"Defeat them?" Naoya said "Sorry, but defeat the gods will be imposible"

"What?!" Atsuro said "Then are we gonna die just like that!"

"No, I said that defeat the gods would be imposible, this is the battle that will started the rest" Naoya said "So the only thing we need to do is delay the battle"

"Delay?" Hibiki that had remained silent talked "What do you mean?"

Naoya just glare the young man, due to the fact that he didn't know him, so after a short presentation with him and his friends he continue talking.

"This battle was predicted and can't be helped, but we can delay the outcome of this one, that will cause the rest of the battles to not happen" Naoya said "Of course that mean we need to fight the two gods during that day, if I'm not wrong there will be an eclipse that will last one hour, if we manage to delay the battle for that time we won't have to worry about the rest of the battle for at least some years"

"Is it really that simple?" Joe said.

"Well, it would be easy if we had the summoning app, but we don't have one, besides the one you currently have is not enough for this, I need to create an upgraded version to face the gods" Naoya said "But in this moment I don't have the equipment to create it"

"Then you should come to JP's" Fumi said "We will give you all the equipment you need, besides I want to see the genius that was able to create the app by himself"

"JP's, that is the secret agency you told me about right?" Naoya said "Then if you are gonna provide me with all the things I need I'll go, Atsuro you're coming too"

"Really? Why?" Atsuro asked.

"As my student you could be a good help with this" Naoya said "Then shall we go now or do you prefer to wait till tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow will be better, we are currently busy making space in the laboratory" Fumi said.

"I see, we will meet here again tomorrow" Naoya said "Kazuya, why don't you call your friends and tell them about it, also tell them to bring their Comps"

After this Hibiki and his friends left the place.

**A/N: This chapter took me a long while but it was mainly to the fact of thinking in a way to stop the battle from happening, I mean thinking in all the battles that might happen in Ragnarok would be a pain, besides the part of Naoya meeting Alcor came in the last minute.**

**Leave a review if you know how to continue improving the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Secret**

Atsuro and Kazuya were walking for a couple of minutes, after Hibiki and his friends left Gin's bar they decided to left too, they were quiet almost all the time until Atsuro talked.

"Kazuya, are you sure we can trust them?" Asked Atsuro.

"I'm not completely sure" Kazuya said "But they know about the Ragnarok, and the fact Naoya got the script for the Comps from one of them might prove they are good people"

"Yeah, that might be true" Atsuro said "But all this talk about demons and gods left me completely tired"

"Now that I think about it we didn't ask them about what happen some months ago" Kazuya said.

"You mean that black thing" Atsuro said "We are going to meet again tomorrow, we should ask them about"

"They said we should call our friends too" Kazuya said "I'm not really sure who should I call, I told Yuzu we won't be doing something this dangerous again"

"Yeah, even now she can't stand demons or anything related to Naoya"

"I guess we should left her out this time, I might ask Keisuke and Kaido, probably Honda help us too, since his son is out of rehab" Kazuya said "I guess we better not tell to Yuzu, Midori and Amane"

"I understand Yuzu and Midori, but why Amane?"

"Oh, right I haven't tell any of you yet" Kazuya said "She hasn't been able to summon demons correctly, I guess Is probably because she doesn't have either and angel or a demon with her"

"Yeah, that might be the best, anyway I'll see you tomorrow at Gin's bar"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do" Kazuya said parting ways from Atsuro 'All of this thing about Ragnarok is going to be something big, at least this time I have trained for the battle' he thought.

**Meanwhile...**

Hibiki and his friends were walking toward the JP's branch, they weren't talking as much as before, probably after met someone like Kazuya.

**"**Hey Hibiki, did you feel that?" Joe asked "That guy had a big presence"

"Yeah, no doubt about it" Hibiki said "I guess normal people don't feel it, but he didn't feel like a human"

"The only thing we can do is report to the chief and wait for his response about what Naoya said" Fumi said.

Keita didn't say anything, he looked like he was happy about something, Hibiki thought that it was about Kazuya's strenght and didn't try to look for other explanation.

When they arrived to the JP's branch, they saw his friends reading a pile of books.

"That looks fun" Joe said "Looking for a particular topic?"

Everyone turned to see them, and then walked to their place, with the exception of Fumi that had left to look fot Yamato.

"Hibiki, how did it go?" Asked Daichi.

"Well, I guess it went pretty well, he accepted to come here tomorrow with his friends" Hibiki answered.

"Really, that's great" Daichi said "And how is this King?"

"He doesn't look like a bad guy, but he has a strong presence"

"Strong presence?" Daichi asked "What does that mean?"

"You better wait for him to know what I mean" As Hibiki said this Yamato appeared.

"Hibiki, I heard everything from Fumi, what are you gonna do?" Yamato said.

"The best we can do is wait for Naoya-san to finish the new summoning app, until then we have to create a plan to defeat Loki or Heimdall"

"I see" Yamato said "Everyone, come here I'm gonna tell you the plan, as you know we are gonna face Loki and Heimdall, so we are gonna divide in four groups, two against Loki and two against Heimdall"

"I understand the division but, why four groups?" Asked Daichi.

"Two groups will be main attackers, and the other two groups will be in charge of any possible demon that appear and if the situation gets worse they will support their respective leader" Yamato explained "Also it might be the best to have one team in charge of healing everyone, but that will be discussed tomorrow when Kazuya and his friends come here, until then you are free to do what you want"

**At that moment...**

Kazuya was walking to his house, as he do this he was thinking what to do until he heard a familiar voice.

"Kazuya-san it's been a while"

He turned just to see a man with a suit and long hair. "Loki..."

"How long has it been?" The man said "Nine months?"

"It's been a year" Kazuya said "What are you doing here?"

"No need to be so cautious about me I don't plan to fight you, yet" He said "You seem as if you knew I would come, did Naoya tell you about Ragnarok?"

"Yeah, he told me everything, but still I don't get something"

"Ask me anything, think of it as a gift to the King" The man said almost joking about it.

"Why did you tell Naoya about it?" Kazuya asked "It would be pretty easy for you to bring the Ragnarok, if you hadn't told Naoya we won't be fighting so that would be the easiest way to destroy mankind isn't it?"

"You certainly thought about it" the man said "But the reason I told Naoya is because I don't want to destroy mankind yet, the humans of this time are more interesting that they were in the past, I remember that once a human called Nakajima summoned me just because he could do it, since then I've been interesting in the humans"

"Is that really the reason or is it because if we let you fight Heimdall, you're gonna die?" Kazuya said.

"As sharp as ever, I guess I can't lie you about it, the truth is I don't want to die yet, but don't take it the wrong, I will fight you with all my powers this time so don't expect me to be as kind as before"

"I was expecting you would say that" Kazuya sighed "I won't lose either, during that battle nobody is going to die"

"Then I'll see you in the fight" said the man before disappear in the air.

"I better go back, I need to rest" said Kazuya.

**A/N: Yo, it's been a while since the last chapter, but anyway this chapter is like the previous to the battle this story won't be long but till then, next time Kazuya's party will meet Hibiki's party and possibly after that the battle begins, I need to think about the groups Yamato said, but the next chapter will come earlier.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The King**

That night Kazuya tried his best to sleep earlier, but with all the calls he had to do and with a couple of messages on his phone from Yuzu asking him what was he doing with Naoya, that wasn't something easy, he tried to make a list of possible people to help him and then started with the first name to the last one.

He only managed to get Kaido and Keisuke, and even when he was the one to said it he ended up calling Amane even if she couldn't summon demons, Kazuya's training would be faster with her and the JP's help and with the Ragnarok he need to become stronger. After that he just sat over his bed and some minutes later he fell asleep. He wasn't sure how he managed to sleep so peacefully, he just left it at been the main energy for the new version of the app they had on their Comps.

He had told them to meet at Gin's bar and from there they will go to the JP's branch. Kazuya was the last to arrived, and after a couple of minutes talking the whole group left the place.

"Kazuya-san, where are we going?" Asked Keisuke.

"Not sure" said Kazuya "They said someone was going to meet us as soon as we get closer, but I don't see anyone"

"Kazuya, isn't that one of the guys we met yesterday" Said Atsuro pointing to a guy wearing a black suit and a hat. The guy turned and started walking towards them.

"Hey, Kazuya and Atsurou, it's been a while"

"Yuzuru, right?" Asked Atsuro.

"Please call me Joe"

"Then Joe-san, are you here to look for us?" Kazuya said.

"Oh right, I knew I had to do something" he said and then started walking toward a building "Then please follow me"

"Are you sure that guy is a demon tamer?" Kaido asked.

"I'm not sure now" Kazuya said "We better follow him"

After a few minutes of walking they arrived to the building of some company and although they were a little surprised of how easily a guy like Joe could enter they decided to follow him.

"This is just a Terminal we're going to the main branch now" Joe said taking out his phone.

"What do you mean with Terminal" Asked Keisuke.

"Heheh, you'll see" said Joe and then the floor started glowing and after a big flash they felt as if they jumped a bit.

"What was that?" Atsuro said looking around "Wait this is not the same place we where!"

"Seriously Atsuro I though you were smarter than this" Naoya said "We were in a Terminal so that mean we were sent to our destination right?"

"That's true you're now in Osaka" Joe said.

"So we were teleported here" Keisuke said "How is that possible?"

"We just use a special magic circle that works as portal and the Dragon Stream from the Hotsuin family as the main energy" Said Fumi appearing in front of them "Welcome to the main branch, I would like to explain in detail how the Terminal works, but JP's leader want to meet with you as soon as possible"

Hearing this they walked out of the Terminal and in the next room they saw a big table full of people, but there were some seats so they thought those were for them and then they sat on them.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hotsuin Yamato and the leader of JP's, and the people on the table are our strongest demon tamer" after this all of them started saying their names and when the last one of JP's group, Kazuya's group did the same.

"Then now that the introductions are over let's talk about the main subject" Yamato said "You must be aware that the Ragnarok is going to happen soon, so we need Kazuya's help to defeat the gods"

"Defeat them would be impossible" said Naoya "The best we can do is try to delay the battle of Loki and Heimdall during the hour that the eclipse lasts and then the rest of the battle wonkt happen"

"How can you be so sure about that?" Yamato asked.

"Loki told me about it" Naoya said "But there is something you should know, even if we try to fight against them we can't kill Loki or Heimdall"

"Why?" Hibiki asked.

"If we are going to killed them, we might as well let them fight between them" Naoya said "The Ragnarok requires any of those dead to begin with, so the best we can do is knock them"

"I see, then we are going to discuss the group division" Naoya said "For that we are going to be doing an endurance test, as you know this will be a long fight so we need to be stronger"

"What do you mean with endurance test?" Atsuro said.

"Don't worry about that, you won't be doing any kind of exercise instead of that you'll be summoning a demon as long as you can" Yamato said "The people who last longer will be in charge of the attack groups and the rest will be in charge of helping them"

"Is it necessary that all of us do this test?" Io said.

"No, it's not necessary, if you think you are gonna be more useful doing something else then you don't need to take it" Yamato said "Naoya I heard you need to work on an upgrade for your summoning device right?"

"Yeah, Atsuro will be helping me with that"

"Then, Fumi is going to help both of you with that, the rest of you come with me to the training grounds" Said Yamato leaving the table and going out of the room,some of them followed him right away but some others decided to stay behind.

"Ok, I guess we better follow him" Kazuya said "Keisuke, do you want to fight?"

"Actually, I think I might be more useful if I stay behind and help Atsuro with the new Comps"

"How about you Kaido?" Kazuya asked.

"Do you need to ask?" He said "That Loki defeat me last time but now I'm going to beat him"

"Gin-san what do you think?"

"I'm gonna do it too"

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Hibiki said walking next to them along with him were Daichi and Io.

"Hibiki-san right?" Kazuya said "We are discussing who is going to take the test now, how about you?"

"Well, I'm like a leader so I guess I'm taking it" Hibiki said scratching the back of his head "Anyway, you might already heard their names, but I'm gonna introduce them to you this two are Shijima Daichi and Nitta Io"

"Nice to meet you, Kazuya-san" Io said.

Kazuya nodded and then he introduced himself and the few people he brought again. Io and Daichi felt something rare about Kazuya but then they remember how Hibiki said he had a strong presence. "Amane, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure I'll try to help all of you using my magic" Amane said.

"You are not taking the test?" Io said "I won't be taking it either, why don't you come and help us in the nursery?"

"Nursery?" Amane said "Yes I'll help, then I'll see all of you later" as she said this she started walking out of the room with Io.

"We better get going too" Hibiki said. After leaving the room and receiving a quick tour around the JP's base they went to the training grounds to start the test. They took out their cellphones and Comps and quickly summoned their demons.

'What are those things? Videogames?' Hibiki thought looking the Comps Kazuya and his friends had, but soon a flash of red light appeared that made him cover his eyes and after the flash dissappeared he saw a big humanoid figure with a big tail and red skin holding a trident.

_**"I'm Belial, the bearer of fire" **_the figure said _**"This is the second time you summon me, human"**_

'He can summon someone like Belial with something like that' Hibiki thought, he certainly is strong, as he thought that Yamato appeared besides him.

"This is interesting he seems to be on your same level Hibiki" Yamato said "But still, that thing he used, is too big for the battlefield I'm gonna tell Naoya to made them smaller"

"Their device seems to be stronger than ours, why don't we create a version for our cellphones"

"I'm gonna tell them about it" Yamato said "But for now just focus on this"

**A/N: It's been a while since the last chapter, almost two months, but I got Persona Q and Pokemon Omega Ruby so I guess that explain why I didn't upload this chapter, anyway until next time, leave a review if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Groups**

"I'm exhausted" said Daichi "Hibiki, can you continue?"

"No, I was gonna take a rest too" Hibiki said looking around "Only Keita and Jungo are here I guess this was too much for the rest, it's been two hours since the first time we summon our demons, but Kazuya-san seems to be fine and his two friends too"

"Where is Yamato?" Daichi asked.

"He left after this training begin, I'm sure he doesn't need to train but I thought he would stay here to see Kazuya's abilities" Hibiki answered.

As Hibiki and Daichi continue talking Makoto appeared. "The groups have been decided, you can stop the training now"

Hearing this the few people in the room called back their demons and start leaving, all of them were tired with the exception of Kazuya that was walking normally.

"Kazuya-san, aren't you tired?" Daichi asked.

"Not really, I'm able to summon demons without any device so using a Comp is actually easier for me" Kazuya said.

"I see" Daichi said "Wait, you can summon demons by your own?!"

"Yeah, but I don't like to do that it gives me headache" Kazuya answer "But, you can summon demons with your cellphones, that seems more useful that our Comps"

"That can be true, but yours seems to be stronger than ours, you can summon demons like Belial without effort" Hibiki said.

"Our Comps use a special program that transform people emotions in energy to summon demons, if you have stronger emotions you can summon stronger demons" Kazuya said "Right, Kaido?"

"Shut up" said Kaido.

They continue talking for a while until they arrived to the main hall where they meet with the rest of their friends.

"Hey Kazuya" Said Atsuro "We are doing a great progress with the new version of the summoning app"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, we were trying to create an hybrid version of the two apps we have but that didn't go so well" Atsuro said "Apparently the cellphone app use the talent of a person to contact demons"

"I see, that means only a few people can use the full potential" Kazuya said "Where is Keisuke?"

"He is in the lab with Kanno-san and Naoya, he isn't really good with the machines so he is helping them as the tester" Atsuro answered "They are still working on the script for the cellphones so they won't come for a while, by the way how did that training went?"

"My training with Amane is harder, but I can't say I'm not a little tired" Kazuya said putting his head over the table "I'm gonna wait to know what is my group and then I'm going to eat something on the city, wanna go?"

"Sounds good, I need to rest anyway"

As they were talking Yamato appeared.

"Attention, according to the results of the endurance test the group that is going to fight against Loki is: Jungo Torii, Tadashi Nikaido, Sako Makoto and Minegishi Kazuya" Yamato said "Kazuya-san, we trust that your experience against Loki help us in this battle"

"Yeah, I'll do what I can" Kazuya said.

"And the second team in charge of dealing with Heimdall is: Kamiya Eiji, Wakui Keita, Shijima Daichi and Kuze Hibiki" Yamato said "And for the support teams: Kujo Hinako, Ban Airi, Kuriki Ronaldo, Kihara Atsuro, Minegishi Naoya and myself. The rest is going to be on the healing team, that's it" after he said that Yamato left the place.

"I guess that's all" Kazuya said leaving the table "I didn't know you were gonna fight too Atsuro"

"I'm not in a main group but I'll try to help you" as Atsuro said that Makoto and Jungo appeared.

"Minegishi-san, could you talk us about Loki's powers" Said Makoto.

"I guess, but I was gonna go to the city to eat something"

"Why would you go outside?" Jungo asked "JP's have his own kitchen, if you want I can prepare something for you?"

"Thanks, Makoto-san could you wait for a while?" Kazuya asked.

"If you are gonna stay in the base I guess I can wait, just call me when you finish"

"Ok, where is the kitchen?"

"Over here" Jungo said as he started walking to the door "Just follow me"

After a few moments of walking in silence they reached the kitchen. Althought it looked like a normal one, it obviously was bigger than that with all kinds of things that could be needed to prepare something.

"JP's kitchen has a lot of stuff" Atsuro said " You even have Takoyaki plates"

"JP's kitchen is good when it comes to equipment, but what really matters is the chef's ability" Jungo said "Do you want anything specific?"

"Not really, you can do anything you want" Kazuya said "By the way, can we ask you a couple of things?"

"About what?"

"Well, mainly about what happen six months ago"

"Oh, the battle with Polaris" Jungo said as he started washing the things he was gonna use "Sure, ask me anything"

"What happen exactly?" Atsuro asked.

"Six months ago an entity call Polaris decided to test the humanity sending a special kind of demons during seven days, after they were defeated we had to fight against Polaris, and Alcor became the successor of Polaris" Jungo said "After that, we asked Alcor to restore the world to the previous state of the fight against Polaris"

"I see, then why do you know all this?" Atsuro asked "If the world was restored, you shouldn't have the memories of the battle"

"Alcor told us that too, although at the beginning we didn't remember anything after one month all of us remember everything" Jungo said "Here, take this"

Kazuya and Atsuro looked to the small plates they had in front of them. "This is chawanmushi, right?" Asked Atsuro.

"I haven't tried this yet" Kazuya said "It seems like some kind of sweet"

"Don't worry about that" Jungo said "Just try it"

"Ok" Kazuya said taking the spoon to his mouth "This is good"

"Glad you like it" Jungo said.

The door of the kitchen got opened and they saw Gin standing there "Kazuya, you have visitors"

"Visitors?" Kazuya looked towards Atsuro who didn't seem to know who could it be either "I have a bad feeling about this, where are they Gin-san?"

"They are in the entrance"

"Let's go then" Kazuya said.

As they were walking Kazuya couldn't help but wonder who could it be. Loki? No, he didn't have any reason to appear and even Gin said visitors meaning there were more than one person, as soon as he reached the door he saw a red-haired girl and a younger one with purple hair.

"Kazuya-san, it's been a while" said the younger one running towards Kazuya.

"Yeah, it's been a while Midori" said Kazuya "Yo, Yuzu I didn't expect to see you here"

**A/N: Finally appeared Yuzu I was reluctantly to include Midori but at the end I think this might be the best, anyway this story is coming to an end probably another three or four chapters and a special one, anyway leave a review with any posible idea for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Battle**

"Kazuya-san, why don't you take a break?" Said Hibiki "You've been training a lot lately, wouldn't it be bad if you continue like that?"

"Don't worry" Said Kazuya panting a little "I used to do the same training with Amane"

"I see"

"Besides, if we are going to fight against Loki train a little is not something bad"

"How is Loki?" Hibiki asked "I fight against a clon of him, but it didn't seem too strong"

"He is really strong I think he is stronger than Belial and Beelzebub together, but that was one year ago so, I can't be sure how strong he is now"

"I see, but you don't need to do all this training everyday" Hibiki said "By the way, who are those two girls on the healing team?"

"It's a long story, don't worry about it" Kazuya said.

**'Flashback'**

**Kazuya and Atsuro had decided**

**"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Atsuro.**

**"Nothing much, Naoya-san told us to come here" Midori said "But I think we are the ones who should ask that"**

**"Some things are going to happen in a few days, so we need to prepare for them" Kazuya said.**

**"What kind of things?" Yuzu asked.**

**"Ragnarok is going to happen and we need to stop Loki" **

**"That mean you two are going to fight against him?" Midori said.**

**"Actually only Kazuya will fight against him directly, I'll be supporting his team" said Atsuro "But don't worry Gin-san and Kaido are gonna help us too"**

**"Why do you guys have to do this?" Asked Yuzu "Naoya told us that this place also have summoners, I don't see a reason for you to be here"**

**"The problem is that Loki is not appearing alone, Heimdall will appear too" Kazuya said "And even if they manage to hold back Loki, Heimdall will defeat them"**

**"I see" Yuzu said "Then we are going to help you"**

**"Are you sure?" Atsuro said "You will have to summon demons again, is that okay for you?"**

**"Don't worry, I still dislike demons but I guess that I can support both of you" **

**"Yeah, I'll help you too" Midori said.**

**"I guess we can ask them to let you enter the healing team" Atsuro said "What do you think Kazuya?"**

**"I don't mind, just be careful this time Loki is not holding back against us"**

**'End of flashback'**

"I'm tired, maybe I should go check Naoya and Atsuro's work" Kazuya said.

"I'll go too I wanna see what they are doing" Hibiki said "By the way, that thing you use to summon demons looks like a game device"

"I asked Naoya about it too, and he told me it was a way to disguise the summoning program" Kazuya said as he and Hibiki start walking toward the door, but as soon as they open the door they heard the alarm, both of them started running to the main hall to know what was happening. When both of them arrived to the hall they saw all of their friends looking to the main screen.

"I see you two are finally here" Yamato said "As I was explaining before, the energy of the Mount Fuji suddenly increase to dangerous levels, demons are most likely to appear when that happens and we usually take care of them, but this time we know that Loki and Heimdall are going to appear there"

"Wait, wasn't that suppose to happen next week?!" Asked Daichi.

"We also thought that" Said Makoto "But seeing how is everything we don't have other choice but to leave inmediately"

"Mount Fuji is pretty far from this place, how are we going to get there before anything happens?" Asked Yuzu.

"Oh right, you two haven't seen the Terminal yet" said Atsuro.

"Terminal? What is that?" Asked Yuzu.

"There is no time to explain that" Atsuro said "Yamato-san, are we going to send both teams at the same time?"

"No, that would be a problem" Yamato said "If by mistake any member of the other team gets hurt it will be a serious problem, only Kazuya's team will go"

"Is Loki going to appear?" Asked Kazuya.

"We are not completely sure, but it's going to be the best if we go anyway" said Makoto

"With that being said you should go now, if you have troubles we will send more people to help you" Yamato said "Fumi can you activate the port of Mount Fuji to send Kazuya's team in the next five minutes?"

"I just need the time that they take to arrive to the Terminal room" Fumi said.

Hearing this Kazuya and his team started walking to the door, they walk silently probably to the tension of a possible fight. During their walk to the Terminal room Kazuya saw Naoya waiting him in front of the lab door. Kazuya stopped but motioned the others to keep walking.

"Yo, Kazuya"

"Naoya, what is it?"

"I heard you were going to face Loki" Naoya said.

"It's not sure, there's just an anormal energy on Mount Fuji that's all" Kazuya said.

"I see, but I guess you should take this" Naoya said taking out a red Comp from his pocket.

"I already have one" Kazuya said.

"Just open it" Naoya said sighing "This is the prototype of the new Comp"

Kazuya opened the Comp, he clearly saw it was different than the one he had been using all this time. The upper screen was bigger, and it had two circle pad on both sides, but the left one was bigger than the other one that just look like another button.

"What can I do with this?" Kazuya asked "It's just like the one I have"

"I won't be so sure about that" Naoya said almost laughing "You better go, your team is waiting you, I'm gonna be trying to complete the Comp while you are going"

Kazuya turned and start running to meet with his team. When he arrived to the Terminal room, the floor was already glowing with a blue tone meaning they were leaving soon, Kazuya stood in the blue circle and as soon as he did that they were transported to Mount Fuji.

'I can't get used to this yet' Kazuya thought. After they left the room, they quickly run to the top of Mount Fuji or any place that could hold a battle without problems. As they do that they started to feel a strong presence, at the beginning it was just a small one but during the time they were there it started to grow until a flash of light appeared in front of them.

"Oh, I see some new faces wit you Kazuya" said a voice.

"That voice is Loki" Kazuya said. The flash disappeared and they saw a human figure floating in the air, although it had two black wings and a really long hair.

"That's Loki true form, be careful he is ready to fight us" said Kazuya.

"I see all of you are ready for the battle" Loki said putting both of his hands in front of them "I'm gonna start then"

**A/N: Yo it's been a while but since DS2BR came out just a few weeks ago I decided to write the next chapter for this, in the next chapter Heimdall will appear too, but until then you'll have to wait. Anyway leave a review if you like the story.**


End file.
